Whiteness
by LaughingLlama
Summary: Skie is an escapee from the School. When the Flock finds her injured, they take her under their wing and joins the flock. She and Iggy soon fall in love, but will Ella's crush on Iggy change that? Will the School find them again? Story is better than summary. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**LaughingLlama: Hello, Reader-who-has-recently-discovered-this-llama-obsessed-author! ****WHITENESS ****is about a 15 year-old albino girl from The School. She is a "bird kid" like the Flock, but she was not a test-tube baby. She was given away to The School when she was 5 and surgically given wings (like Ari got his). Also, the girl has adopted the name "Skie". And this Author's Note is just some IMPORTANT details that I could not fit into the summary thingy. Her adventures with the Flock and a little romance with Iggy(I know, all you Eggy fans want to blow me up with bombs custom-made by Gazzy and Iggy, but just give Skie and Iggy's relationship a chance!) Anyway, I have delayed you for too long, so now it is reading time!**

**Wait, I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, Max wouldn't curse as much. But I do not own Maximum Ride. I just feed the "experiments" at The School (and a heck of a job it is!)**

**Skie's POV**

The Plan:

through the air vents

over fence. Lined with barbed electrical wire.

3. Make sure that that hellish so-called School is blown to smithereens and disappears off the face of the Earth.

Ok, so that last one may have been a bit overkill. And where are my manners? Oh, right, _I don't have any._ My name is Skie. Just Skie, no surname. I have one alright, but I refuse to use it after my parents dumped me. At the School, I'm known as Experiment F309. F for failure; _F_ for freak; _F_ for _freaking-bird-kid-with-_wings.

You would know me if you saw me, even if it was on a New York subway chock-full of weird people. I stick out like a sore thumb. Chalky white skin, even whiter hair, and red eyes. Yeah, that's right, _red _eyes. I would be the girl at school everyone thought was a vampire. But I don't go to school. Heck, I can't even _read_! But if you ever do see me running, you better start running too. Or else THEY will get you.

Enough about me, though. Right now, I was crawling through an air vent that was _way_ too tiny for a 15 year-old girl, even if I am an underfed stick of a human being, being deafened by blaring alarms. I was crawling and twisting my way through the vents as quickly and quietly) as possible. My stomach was so knotted from fear and claustrophobia that I felt nauseous. The fact that the alarms were going off (_red and flashing=bad_) was enough encouragement to get the heck outta here, but knowing that a whole brigade of lupine-human hybrids could be waiting for me at the end was even worse.

And, course, that's _exactly_ what happened.

I slid (more like "fell flat on my face") out of the duct onto the dusty outer field, right into the paws of the dog-people. That's _lupine-homeosapien hybrid_ for you science lovers. There were about seven of them, along with two whitecoats. "You attempted escape despite knowing that your home is impossible to escape. You will be punished severely," one of the whitecoats said. In other words, being torn apart by my little furry friends. The hybrids laughed in their low, throaty way.

Nine was too many for me to handle, but the whitecoats were weak and easy to take down. That still left seven, and my maximum limit is five. But I firmly set my mind to it: _Skie, you are either going to kick some doggy butt and escape, or die trying._ So I did one of the most stupid things I have ever done in my short fifteen years of life; I charged.

I started with the tall, hawk-nosed whitecoat with glasses, the one that had threatened me. One good whack upside the head from a bird kid will render any human unconscious, and maybe even break a nose or cheekbone. Then came the blonde; a kick to the ribs and shin knocked her to the ground, and I had a good idea that she wouldn't dare get up again. It was only after I had picked off the whitecoats that the dog-people went into _killer mode_. And boy, did I fight tooth and nail!

I aimed a punch to one's head, but it only glanced off of its muzzle. I tried a roundhouse kick to its neck, but the thing grabbed be by the ankle and threw me. Fortunately: I got a few mutts on my way down. Unfortunately: I rammed headfirst into a wall. The force was enough to jar my teeth and a starburst of pain exploded in my mind. Ooo, he was so gonna get it.

I sprang off the ground and lunged for him. Once again, he pulled at my legs, but I managed to kick him in the face. I tucked my body into a ball and rolled so I wouldn't hit my head again. I was already seeing black spots; I didn't need to pass out in a fight for my life.

I tried standing up, but fell back again. The hybrids took this opportunity to all tackle me. Let me tell you: being at the bottom of a _lupine-homeosapien_ hybrid heap does _not_ feel good. At all. Think of being trapped under a mountain. Add suffocating tons of fur and razor sharp claws. I was struggling to breathe.

I was panicking at this point. Being torn to bloody bits of me or being eaten alive was not my idea of fun. So I started flailing and shoving upwards and -BINGO!—managed to kick one of them in the groin. This one hit set off a chain of events. First, the unfortunate victim actually _bit _my arm. Teeth buried deep into my flesh. Second: I screamed. Like the little girl I am.

The pain seemed to fuel me. I honestly don't know what happened, but one moment I was being squashed to death and the next, there was a flurry of skin and fur and I was free. The dirt was littered with debris and blood, and my enemies ran off with their tails between their legs and whimpering. Big wusses.

I groaned as I spread my wings: ivory ones with a 12 foot wingspan. I wish I had Tylenol or something because these wings were killing me. The bird DNA hadn't been injected into me before I was born like the "special" experiments, but the wings had been grafted onto my back when I was little. Even though the surgery had been years ago, the intensity of pain hadn't faded.

"Come on, girl. You can do it," I mutter to myself. I was a little rusty when it came to flying; I hadn't done it in so long. Flexing my shoulders and cringing, I start flapping the wings. I could only manage a weak breeze. _Great_, I thought. _Climbing it is, then_. I grabbed the metal and began climbing.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of skin-blistering, finger-aching progress, I reached the top. That's when trouble(again) arose. The lining; I couldn't touch it without being electrocuted. Another stupid thing: I jumped. Yes, I jumped off a wall more than one hundred feet tall.

So I was falling at a million miles an hour. _Is this it? I escape only to fall to my death? _My wings snapped open and flapped,

I had been flying for several days now-nonstop. I knew I had amazing endurance, practically superhuman, so I was trying to get as far from the lab as possible without stopping.

My head was pounding, back aching, joints stiffening, arm hurting like hell, and I had started to see spots again. It was getting harder to breathe, my chest felt like it was caving in. The wounds from my battle with the mutts were taking a huge toll on me, because now, if I landed, I doubt that I could barely stand. I doubt I could even _crawl_. Then it happened.

My wings stopped moving. My joints locked up. My breath was ripped from my body. I felt a sudden drop in altitude. I, Skie, bird kid with freaking _wings_, was falling from the sky.

Some people say that falling from the sky seems like forever, days, but they must be lying, because I hit the ground with such force that I blacked out.

And I'm pretty sure I died.

**Iggy's POV**

I hate being blind. Even if I can sense colors, being blind still sucks. Outside of the Flock, people baby me. They think I'm helpless and "handicapped" just because I can't see.

Nobody warned me. Nobody said, "Watch out!" or "Move!" I was just standing there when I got hit by a bus. Or at least what felt like a bus. Whatever it was, it came from above, from the _sky_. "Oof!" The breath was knocked out of me as it hit me and forced me to the ground.

"Iggy!" Nudge cried. I could hear footsteps and the weight being lifted off of me and hands pulling me up.

I hate being treated like I can't take care of myself. I'm blind, and it's all the School's fault.

"Angel! Get back here! Don't go near it!" Max ordered. "What's going on?" I ask. No one answers. "Angel, I said get back here! Now!" Max's voice is shrilly, so it must have been something dangerous. "But Max," Angel says. "I think it might be hurt. We can't just leave it here." What is 'it'? "Guys, what is it? What's going on?" I demand. I'm frustrated now. My friends, my eyes, refuse to say anything. They won't tell me. And then I see it.

Well, not really _see_, with my blindness and all. It's more like a blurry patch of _whiteness_.

"Max," Nudge whimpers. "That's a lot of blood." Blood?! "Max, we can't just leave it! It's hurt!" Angel pleads. "Oh, yes we can leave it!" "Max." It's Fang's voice that resonates now. It's amazing how he can silence her with a single word. "Angel's right."

**Third Person POV**

It was a white, motionless clump. White except for the blood that stained it. Angel knelt by its side and stroked it softly. "It'll be okay. We're gonna help you," she said. Then there was a quiver. Her fingers brushed against feathers. "Max! It needs your Mom's help!" the girl insisted. Everyone looked at her.

"It's one of us."

**LaughingLlama: How'd you like chapter 1? R&R please, and no flames. I am new to Fanfiction. Also, I have an account on , Fanfiction's sister site. I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed my works there, too. I am known as LaughingLlama on that site. If you haven't noticed, the fight scene was kinda rubbish, but if you have any advice on how to improve it, please PM me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LaughingLlama: Here's chapter two! Read, enjoy, review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I just make sure that there are enough chocolate chip cookies for the Flock!**

**Skie's POV**

I must have not died, because I faded in and out of consciousness. The first time, I found myself in a bed in a white room and the lingering smell of antiseptics in my nose. I blacked out as a nurse came into the room. The next time, there was a Hispanic-looking woman sitting in a chair next to my bed. A concerned look crossed her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked. I didn't have time to answer because I went unconscious again.

The third time was different; this time, I stayed awake. The woman was still in her chair and a bunch of kids were standing near her. There were three girls: a tall brunette, a little blonde girl, and a dark-skinned one; and three guys: a blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy with a cowlick, a stern-looking black haired one(who, I must say, looked pretty hot), and a lanky, strawberry-blonde boy. I caught myself kinda staring at the hot, dark one, and the brunette must have seen me staring too, because she glared daggers in my direction. _He's mine_, her eyes said. I'm, pretty sure if the daggers were real, they would have impaled me.

"Oh, good. You're awake," the woman said. "I'm Dr. Martinez. How are you feeling?" The truth was, I felt like my head was splitting open and my back was on fire, but I lied.

"Fine," I say. She shook her head.

"You are not fine, not after getting such a nasty wound on your arm and falling out of the sky."

I sighed; "You want the truth? I feel like I was tortured, died a particularly painful death, and then resurrected in an even more painful way," I spill.

"It's natural to be in pain after what you went through," the doctor said.

The dark-skinned girl blurted out, "Hiya-I'm-Monique-but-everyone-calls-me-Nudge-why-are your eyes red-I-think-your-hair-is-pretty-Angel-said-you-were-one-of-us-is-that-true?" She said everything so fast that I could barely keep up.

"Nudge, don't bother her with your questions, the poor girl just woke up," the doctor admonished.

"That's okay. I haven't talked to anyone in a long time," I replied. I struggled to sit up; pain lanced through my back and shoulders as I did. "My name is Skie," I start.

"That's a pretty name," the blonde, Angel, said.

"I'm an albino; that's why I look the way I do. And what do you mean by 'one of us'?

"We're bird kids. You know, winged freaks," Max explained. She and the others spread out. There was a rustle and a blast of air and I was staring at six pairs of wings. Her's and Gazzy's wings were brown, though Max's had white accenting feathers. Fang's were black, Nudge's were tawny, and Angel and Iggy had white wings like mine.

"Well, in that case, yes. I am a winged _freak_." I put extra emphasis on that last word, because that is exactly what I am. A freak. I grimace as I shake out my wings: ivory white with a span of 13 feet. Dr. Martinez gasped.

"Your wings are beautiful, Skie."

"T-thank you," I manage. I don't get complimented daily. I mean, I've been shut up in a cage in some sort of nut house. The closest thing to a compliment at the School was _I'm looking forward to dissecting your brain_. "How long will I be here?" I ask.

"A few more days, maybe a week," Dr. Martinez says. "The wound in your arm is deep, so it will take a little longer to heal. You might have to take physical therapy." _A week?_ I was probably going to go crazy by then. "We should let Skie rest for now. You can visit her later," she told the kids. They filed out of the room with the doctor.

Iggy lingered behind before saying, "I like your whiteness." Then he walked out of the room, leaving me with my jaw hanging open and a killer headache.

_My whiteness. He likes my whiteness_, I thought. _What is that supposed to mean?!_

**LaughingLlama: Sorry, no Iggy POV in this chapter. Anyway, please review. I am open to any advice. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LaughingLlama: Hey! Yeah, I have NOT disappeared off the face of the Earth, and have NOT been abducted by aliens(though that would be sooo awesome!). Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been busy. My schedule and school keep me on my toes. I won't be able to type very much, so I'll try to update as much as possible. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. Having read the books a million times, I know that nobody really controls Max. You just try, and she'll give you a piece of her mind. Once again, I own nothing MR. I just help keep Max's temper in check (it doesn't always work, though).**

**Iggy's POV**

_Albino._ That's what she calls herself. That's what she calls her _whiteness_. I can see-sense-her. After the whitecoats tried to improve my already-hightened eyesight, I have never been able to see anything. I can sense colors, but it's not the same. Skie is the only person I have ever met that I could almost see. The only completely white person. Not Caucasian; white. I liked it.

I do wonder if she knows I'm blind, and, if she does, if she thinks I'm even more of a freak than I already am. Or does she accept it?

"Hey, Iggy," I hear Ella say. "Do you want to help Mom and me bake cookies?"

"Sure." As I follow her into the kitchen, I have a sudden thought. _Does Skie like chocolate-chip cookies, too?_

**Skie's POV**

I wake up and the antiseptic smell that hits me makes my head throb even more and twists my stomach into knots. White; that's all I see. White walls, white floors, white sheets. I start to panic-_Was that whole thing just a simulation? Am I still at the lab?_-before I remember that I am not at the lab, but a hospital. It doesn't help with the nausea, though.

I am the only one in the room; there are no bustling nurses, Dr. Martinez, or mutants like me. _Like me. Finally, someone like me._ But we weren't exactly alike. They must have been those "special" experiments the scientists cared so much about. Well, as much as an evil, psychotic scientist can care. I had never seen any other avian-humans; it had been just me and some dying fish-people.

_What makes them so special, anyway? What makes them any different than me? _I think bitterly.

A faint knock on the door snaps me out of my reverie; "You have some visitors, Skye," a nurse says. The blind boy from before, and a Hispanic girl that I hadn't seen before, entered; the girl held a plate wrapped in aluminum foil.

"We brought you cookies," she said. "Iggy thought you might like some. I'm Ella, by the way." Cookies? Ella lifted the foil, and the smell of warm, baked goodness wafted to into my nose. Cookies! I immediately grabbed one and gobbled it down. They were chocolate chip; they were fresh, with the chips still melting. Ella laughed, and a ghost of a smile flickered on Iggy's lips.

The taste alone brought back childhood memories. Well, the few good ones before I became a freak of nature to my parents and was sold as a guinea pig.

_Mommy holds me tight, rocking back and forth, back and forth. I am crying. "There, there, sweetie. Everything will be alright," she whispers. "But M-Mommy, they were so mean!" I wail. "Skie, they were just jealous. Your hair's so pretty." She blows lightly on my forehead, whishing my white bangs up; I giggle. "Don't pay attention to what those mean people say, no matter what." Wiping my tears, she hands me a cookie. Chocolate chip; my favorite! I greedily eat it, hearing Mommy chuckle in delight. _

I sighed; that seemed so long ago, and it was.

"You okay?" Ella sounds worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wish I didn't have to stay in this place," I responded. It was true; I hated how the clean smell of medicine brought back the bad memories. The ones of prodding needles, tingling flesh, harsh treatment. I shudder. "It's just….well, you'll probably think it's stupid….it's the smell that bothers me."

"I know how you feel. I hate it, too," Iggy agreed.

"Maybe when you're a bit better, Mom can arrange for you to stay at our house instead," Ella suggested.

"Anything's better than this place; it's too….white. Enough to make a person go crazy!" I said. Iggy sat down on the bed next to me.

"I've been in a place whiter than this: Antarctica," he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What was it like?"

"I felt so happy because I could finally see something! And it was freezing cold and the one place uninhabited by humans. As for what it was like, it was desolate except for the scientists we were helping, the bad guys chasing after us, and the occasional flock of penguins."

I laughed at the last part, but on the inside I felt sad.

You can't see?" I ask. His smile drooped.

"No, I'm blind," he said shortly.

"Oh." My voice is no more than a whisper.

"You should sleep now. Dr. Martinez said you're badly injured and need rest," he says. I start to protest, then realize he's right. I am dead tired. I close my eyes. Even though he's blind, I can still sense that Iggy's piercing blue eyes are watching me.

**LaughingLlama: Hoped you liked it! R&R please, and no flames! Also, I have some great ideas for when Skie is allowed to leave the hospital, and begins to live with Dr. Martinez and the Flock. There will be one chapter inbetween that one and this one, but I need a filler idea! PM me any ideas, I will gratefully accept them! Thanks:) **


	4. IMPORTANT!

**LaughingLlama: I have an important message for you: TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER! Hehe, just kidding. But read on for a special message from the benefactor….or whatever I am to you. **

I have decided to discontinue _Whiteness_. It is not due to a lack of reviews or readers or anything like that. I'm not as shallow to give up because of a lack of fame. The problem is listed as the following:

**First: A lack of inspiration**

I have no motivation or imagination to continue this fanfiction. Or any fanfiction for that matter. Writing a prose on the basis of an already written, published, and copyrighted manuscript is not an interest of mine.

**Second: A lack of time**

I will a lot busier than this current school year due to school. Inbetween church, choir, school and homework, dance, piano, clubs, and possibly volunteering at the animal shelter, I will not have very much time to write.

**IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT MY STORY, **WHITENESS, **PLEASE P.M. ME.**

** ~Thanks for your consideration:)**

Also, becuase of a review someone left on this notice, I just want to make it clear that writing IS worth the free time I get. But I've discovered that fanfiction isn't really my thing. **Kk, that's all!**


End file.
